maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Luna/russgamemaster
'Bio' Princess Celestia's younger sister, PRINCESS LUNA, has a history of difficulty living in her older sister's shadow. So difficult, in fact, her jealousy turned her into the villain Nightmare Moon! Fortunately, Luna was reformed and her heart softened by the ancient and powerful Elements of Harmony. Luna and Celestia have forgiven each other and are loving sisters once again, but Luna has trouble adjusting to modern Equestrian life after her thousand-year-long banishment in the moon. Still speaking with ancient formality and finding it hard to move beyond her once fearsome image, she may struggle, but her intentions are pure and she is certain to find the happiness she seeks one day soon. 'Recruitment quote' Ha ha! The fun has been doubled! As always, I will guard the night. 'Class' - Infiltrator *Attacking or being attacked by a Tactician lets her counter attacks and makes hers stealthy *Vulnerable to Scrappers 'Passives:' *Flying - immune to ground attacks *Princess of The Night **Immune to blinding, Dark Void, and fear effects. Resistant to Shadow attacks. **Enemy attacks cannot be stealthy in her presence ** All attacks have True Strike 'Attacks:' Level 1 - Night Cannon *Ranged Magic Energy Shadow *Hits one enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(Enemy) Dark Void - takes damage each turn and reduces accuracy *(Enemy) Lock-On - taking increased damage from ranged attacks Level 2 - Mist Form *Multi-function - can be used to perform multiple different actions : Mist form: Mist dash * *: Melee * *: Cooldown: 1 round * *: Hits one enemy * *: (Self) Phased - avoids all attacks except psychic and magic attacks. Removed after attacking. * *: (Special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter or protect abilities * *: (Enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% : Mist form: Night Shroud * *: Buff All Allies * *: Cooldown: 3 rounds * *: Subtle - does not trigger most status effects * (All allies) Night Shroud - 50% chance to avoid single-target attacks. When applied, Dark Void will trigger on all enemies that have it. : Mist form: Explosive mist * *: Explosive Melee * *: Hits one enemy * *: Cooldown: One round * *: (Special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter or protect abilities * *: (Special) Deadly Crits - critical hits do even more damage * *: (Enemy) Dizzy - accuracy decreases by 25% * *: (Special) Phased Advantage - deals extra damage while Luna is phased Level 6 - Crescent Moon Blade Punch *Unarmed Slashing Melee *Hits one enemy *2 hits *(special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger *(Enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies *(Enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking *(enemy) Exposed - defense reduced by 25% Level 9 - Blood Moon Wave *Kinetic Magic Slashing Melee *Hits All Enemies *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking *(enemy) Migraine - reduced damage on next attack *(enemy) Slowed - evasion reduced by 25% 'Alt 1': Nightmare Moon Blaster / Infiltrator The night shall last forever! - Night Cannon and Mist Form attacks cause Bane. All attacks have a chance to cause blindness, disoriented, cower, or intimidation. Preemptively counters attacks made by Blinded enemies. Note: The boss version of Nightmare Moon is different from the player version. Go here for the boss. Alt 2: Season 1 Luna Infiltrator / Tactician Shield of Darkness - chance to preemptively shield an ally when an enemy attacks. This shield applies Dark Void to attackers. Darkness sense - chance to dodge attacks from enemies with Dark Void 'Team-Up Bonuses': *Alias-Less *Alicorns - bring either Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, or Princess Twilight Sparkle. *Arcane arts - uses magic *Aviary - flies *Big Mouth *Bloodlust - can cause bleeding *Celestia's statue - she petrified Discord. (for also bringing Discord) *Feathered friends - she has wings *Friendship is Magic - for bringing two ponies *Furry - fur-skinned *Hoofing It *Portable - she can teleport *Red in the Ledger - she started out as an antagonist *Royal Sisters - bonus points if you also bring Celestia. *Safety First - as Nightmare Moon, she wears a helmet *Scared of The Moon - Michael Jackson + Princess Luna *Sovereign *Untouchable - she can turn herself into mist *Walk Two Moons - she turned into Nightmare Moon *We are the night - with Batman. Both of them represent darkness and the night. Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Flying characters Category:Animation Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:23 CP Category:Infiltrators